


鸣佐｜求人不如求己

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 宇智波佐助为了赚钱去成人网站去卖自己的片，一个叫拉面先生的用户光顾了他的生意
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

“你确定这个能赚很多钱？”

宇智波佐助看着带土给他推荐的直播软件，他最近很缺钱，他的哥哥要做手术，还只是个学生的他没办法赚到那么多钱，但是鼬的眼睛不能等了，他只能自己出来找点事做。

“当然啦，先拍几个照片或者视频发上去，然后就会有人给你打钱啦，”宇智波带土十分得意，“这些东西很多都是无聊的有钱人才会看的，人傻钱多的遍地爬。”

“而且小佐助长得那么好看，肯定赚翻啦！”

带土越说越兴奋，佐助怀疑他拉人进来有提成。

“.....真的吗，那你赚了多少？”

“还，还没赚多少....”

“.....有几个人给你打钱？”

“......三，三个吧...”

他想到稻草人，斯坎儿，鹿惊，这三个用户每天轮番蹲守他的直播视频，这可不就是三个嘛！

“但是你要小心哦，别随便被不认识的男人约出来，这个世界可是很险恶的！”

佐助觉得缺钱的世界更险恶，他一点也不怕这些东西，甚至觉得如果有人给他五千万马上给哥哥治好眼睛也可以和别人约一次会，反正他是男的。

行动力很高的佐助回去就翻开了这个软件的内容，有两个区域，展示区和互动区。展示区就是把照片视频放上去的，互动就是直播然后观众刷评论和礼物的。

佐助先从基层做起，蹲在地上把自己扒光了拍了好几张不露脸的照片往上发，发完觉得自己像块猪肉等着人来挑。还录了一个打飞机的，太久没撸射了之后还躺了半天才想起来关摄像头。

他对这些事没什么概念，充其量就是对自己的身体没那么重视且道德感稍微有一点薄弱，反正这总比偷啊抢啊好吧，而且这群钱多多也是自愿的。

过了好几天也没有消息，自己的账号根本没有人看，他觉得带土在骗人，正要愤怒地去打电话找他理论，突然消息那一栏多了一个红点。

是来自「拉面先生」的消息，上面写着：

「你好，还有别的照片吗？」

其实拉面先生，也就是本作另一个主人公漩涡鸣人先生，是一不小心点进来的。由于他单身多年，牙给他分享了网站让他去寻找真爱，结果不小心把x纪佳缘发错成这个搞簧色的网站，俩人都不知道。鸣人开始阴差阳错在里面遨游，越看越虚，这在还没找到真爱之前就要歇逼了，但是今天看这位「tomato 」的照片  
竟然看出一种奇妙的感觉，他想可以用这人的照片来脱敏。

一看有鱼上钩了，佐助马上抓住机会狮子大开口。

「你好，要什么类型的呢？裸照一万元，自慰十万元，其他的看你需求制定，但是不露脸谢谢。」

鸣人吓死，心说怎么这么贵，难道这就是脱敏治疗的代价吗？不过没关系，他闲钱多得没地方花，正好用一点。

「那先来五张照片吧。」

考虑到这是第一单，佐助善心大发，摸不准这人是男是女是老是少，对着自己前后左右咔咔一通拍，还附赠了两张照片，和自己的银行账号一起发给了他。

「请查收一下，钱可以打到这个账号上吗？」

这种平台都有抽成，佐助觉得直接收钱比较实在。

钱打过去后就开始看照片，鸣人在电脑另一边狂笑，和网站其他搔首弄姿的人不一样，tomato奇妙在他连脚趾都能看出的僵硬，非常没有看点的构图和好像是站军姿的特写，看他四肢都很细，窄窄的腰坐下来会有一点点挤出来的肉，他想tomato应该还只是学生，因为他有一张对镜拍不小心露出一个卡通恐龙的手机壳。

或许他应该拯救一下这个失足少男？

「为什么要做这个？」

拉面先生又给他发消息，佐助才懒得和这种网站的人聊天交友，确认他的钱到账了就下线了。


	2. Chapter 2

佐助的新生意还是一如既往的惨淡，除了拉面给他的五万，其他都一些平台上稀稀拉拉的打赏，扣掉提成也就几千块，和他在店里打工差不多。

好吧，向生活低头。来研究一下被打赏到排行榜上的主播，学习一下他们吸引老色批的经验，没想到排行榜前面的人视频都超出他的想象，佐助内心天人交战，要不要也学他们？在什么野外打炮，在屁股里塞满东西，先不说靠他一个人完成难度太高，这也能硬起来吗？

他开始反思自己是不是不太适合做这个，突然拉面先生发了个表情来敲他。

上次拉面一下就给了他五万，佐助决定不放过他的唯一傻多速观众，主动问拉面先生想看什么，他都能做。

本来只是想再和他聊聊天，结果上来就是这般虎狼之词，鸣人受宠若惊，猜他可能是很缺钱，因为tomato看起来不像是很享受，在他僵硬的肉体上总看出一股逼良为娼的样子。他从小就比较热心肠，自己给自己洗脑说给他钱就像资助贫困儿童学生嘛，都差不多差不多。

「可以给我看你自/慰吗？」

这样就可以多给他打一点钱了，也不是我想看，只是有付出才有回报，毕竟天下没有白吃的午餐。鸣人继续给自己洗脑。

「好的，十万元。」

没过多久tomato的视频就发来了，鸣人想他是不是有点早/泄？还给他多打了一万块希望他可以去医院检查一下。

打开视频依旧是诡异的角度，应该是手机录的，斜斜的放在地上，tomato也蹲在地上，屁股和腿就占了画面的一大半，还能看到他指甲剪得很深的脚趾，看起来也软软的。他的体毛很少，半软的阴茎在他的撸动下慢慢挺了起来，男子高中生的那根东西硬得总是很快。

tomato的那根东西不大也不小，粉色龟头对着镜头，鸣人甚至能看到那个等下就会射精的小口，他用手圈住阴茎上下套弄着，包皮从前面搓到根部，睾丸随着他的动作一甩一甩的。很快他的阴茎变得湿滑起来，分泌出液体混合着发出水声，他又蜷起了僵硬的脚趾。

其实这就是一个普通的自慰视频，胜败都在角度奇特，因为他总是动着动着关键部位就离开了摄像头，  
然后又回到原位，意外有点戳中鸣人的性癖，不知道为什么联想到厕所偷拍小视频，人都有窥私欲，这个视频对他来说有些奇异的满足。

快要射的时候鸣人听到他哼了一声，射的时候佐助还在撸，他没有射出很多，精液顺着指缝往下滴，还有一些粘到他的小腹。tomato瘫坐在地上，浑圆的屁股和地板相交压成平的，沾到地在地上的精液整个阴部都对着他，这时候鸣人看到他肉色的后穴在无意识的收缩，有一部分液体快要流到穴口。

鸣人小腹一紧，居然对这个类似偷拍的视频产生了诡异的快感和欲望，他的脱敏治疗失败了。

妈的，钱白花了，下身比任何时候都要蠢蠢欲动啊我说。就当真的扶贫了吧。


	3. Chapter 3

自从看到tomato的后穴，鸣人就有点欲罢不能，在梦里也恍惚看到了好几次，甚至还上了手。反抗不如享受，初衷早已被他忘光光，准备亲自让tomato展示给他看。

鸣人不知道tomato的性取向，从他自慰就是打飞机的视频来看他应该没用过后面，这个网站的人都荤素不忌，鸣人的下限也早就和年龄一起消失在这时间长河中。

于是他又去问tomato能不能弄后面，或者说进行一次前列腺高潮。佐助不太知道具体的操作，也不知道对自己来说可行性高不高，正当他犹豫时傻多速又加了一句。

「五十万可以吗？」

拉面先生非常大方，这必须可以，佐助连忙回复，说可能需要准备一下，明天发视频。

他晚上做完作业，详细地查了一下如何使用后面，就戴上帽子口罩做贼一样地去买了一瓶润滑剂，准备和它进入新世界。

因为是第一次，他有点怕把自己的屁股捅烂，一下子挤了很多润滑剂进去，流到地砖上，润滑剂有一种奇异的香味，他觉得怪怪的。没一会屁股后面就痒痒的，他不知道这是怎么回事，拿过来瓶子一看上面的英文介绍，刚才在店里很心虚地随便拿了一瓶，结果没注意还有催情的效果。

现在他的肉穴不停地在收缩，没被使用过的后面已经可以放进两根手指，张开手指撑开穴肉，自己插自己很奇怪。入口处很窄，但是甬道很热，内壁无法控制地吸住他的手指，他不知道里面的肉是不平整的，又软又潮。

佐助觉得屁眼又痒又热，但是不像那种需要挠挠的样，他忍不住摇着屁股缓解燥热和瘙痒，手指只能像性交一样在里面进进出出，液体和肉体摩擦发出色情的咕唧声，双腿也因为一阵一阵的快感颤抖，阴茎直直的挺立着，随着急促的呼吸打到小腹，龟头开始渗出前列腺液，他觉得现在摸到前面就会射出来。

往里再伸的时候擦过凸起时像过电，身体的快感和神经相连，本能地收缩使手指直接按在上面，大脑一片空白，只剩下手指和那块湿热的软肉相交，他继续往上面撞，比起阴茎他的前列腺快感更甚，他从没体会过这种感觉，觉得两根手指不够，第三根伸进去的时候他感觉后面有什么东西要出来，下一秒温热的液体喷到他的手上，佐助用后面潮吹了。同时没人抚慰的阴茎也射了出来，那根翘的很高的东西对着他射，有一些射到他的脸上，他伸手抹了。

“哈啊......哈.....”

佐助又爽又累，坐在地上大喘气，这次也完成任务了，还觉得自己屁股有点痒痒的。

他带着满手的黏腻液体挪动着屁股去关手机录像，发现按键还是红色的，录像还停在00:00。白搞了，居然没按录像，佐助简直想坐时光机暴打自己，心说明天再录吧，又想着交货时间是今天，且长痛不如短痛，遂只能喘着气再来一次。

鸣人这天刚好干完活休息一下，想起他让tomato之前拍的插屁眼视频，随手打开鉴赏一番。今天在浴室开着暖灯，微黄的灯照的tomato像一块白玉，角度比之前稍微好一点，至少不歪，这进步值得表扬。

他发现地上已经有一小摊精液，tomato已经爽过一次了，鸣人又开始思考是不是真的应该建议他去医院看一下早泄？

tomato已经玩过一次的后穴水淋淋的，被几根手指撑开的穴口现在非常敏感，不然他怎么一碰腿就抖。tomato的腿张得很开，鸣人甚至看到有液体流出来，  
他看到倒在一旁的润滑剂上面画这个草莓图案，tomato的屁股现在一定是草莓味的。

“啊......哈啊....”

平时tomato不会发出声音，明显是有爽到，他一边用手指抽插一边挺腰，喉咙挤出含含糊糊的呻吟，又把手伸到里面去抠挖，阴茎没有立起来，tomato时不时用另一只手去套弄，或者去揉自己的睾丸。

弄了没多久他的腿慢慢夹紧，两个膝盖贴到一起，颤抖的小腿把阴部挡住了，猜他是快要到了，鸣人有些郁闷，没想到tomato发现了，又慢慢把腿打开，感到快感时他经常蜷起脚趾，最后他把手指塞在后穴高潮了。

这次去的很急，tomato把手抽出来，穴口想挽留流个不停的淫水，缩紧入口也没办法挡住，粉色的液体和半透明的液体一起流到地上，tomato有点难耐地扭了扭屁股，直接用把它们抠了出来。

视频看得鸣人口干舌燥，他有点忍不住想去厕所撸一把，不巧助理鹿丸破门而入。

“要开会了，今天可是都在等你啊。”

平日积极展开各种会议的漩涡老总现在牢牢坐在办公椅上，没有丝毫要动的意思。因为他一站起来就会被人看他硬得要死的阴茎快戳破裤裆，万万没想到能有这一天，就像是晨勃的时候看到来叫起床的老妈，在站起来和坐（躺）下去之间要如何抉择？

“稍、稍等一下，我我先上厕所！！！”

最后只能疯狂尿遁，三十三岁的漩涡鸣人也再次感受到逝去多时的青春期躁动。


	4. Chapter 4

tomato最近开通了互动区，本来因为点击率和观众都不够没办法开，拉面先生大手一挥，手指一点，输入银行卡密码就给他开了。

挥金如土的有钱人，真叫佐助眼红。带土说的没错，这里的人都是这样，还好他傻，不然我怎么赚到他的钱？他忘了如果拉面先生要是真的很傻的话，就不会有那么多钱打给他了。

拉面先生还问他要不要在平台打赏增加人气，佐助心想反正他有钱，说好啊。鸣人回过味来，人气高了是不是大家都会进来看？他有点不太希望除了他以外的人看到tomato的身体，但是说出去的话就是泼出去的水了，于是非常小气地只打了一百块钱。

佐助也不能说什么，只是搞不懂挥金如土的拉面先生这次为什么只打了这么一点钱，其实不打也没关系。然后他给直播房间设置了一个密码，这样就只有拉面可以看。毕竟是拉面先生给他开的直播，金主还是可以拥有一些特权的。

然后他们开始在这个直播视频聊天，干聊天。拉面先生的话多得说不完，tomato不露脸随便附和两句，本来佐助第一天就要敬业的脱衣服，给他看身体的各个部分。鸣人总觉得太唐突（他们明明有一个更唐突的开始），忙说先聊聊吧，佐助不知道有什么好聊的，结果拉面又给他打了三十万，顿时觉得自己和他聊到地老天荒也没关系。

拉面先生的话太多了，问他什么时候开始在这个网站发东西，还有很多关于性的话题，佐助就这样离大人的世界更近一步，他觉得拉面先生是找不到人说这些才来看这玩意，这个寂寞的老男人啊。对于他非常大咧咧的在网上和别人分享自己的性癖且询问别人这种事情很无语，但是佐助还是敬业的记下了一些拉面先生的tips，准备用于给拉面的服务中。

这天鸣人在健身房，bgm是隔壁的大胸肌肉男举哑铃呃呃啊啊的叫声，看到肌肉男非常饱满的胸脯，突然福至心灵。

拉面先生终于要看点带颜色的直播视频了，其实在佐助眼里和拉面聊天跟做那些事没什么区别，反正都是黄色的。

他按照拉面先生打在屏幕上的指示把衣服脱掉，坐在椅子上，把腿放到电脑桌上，今天的鸣人因为看不到脚有一些小小的遗憾，但是没关系，今天整个没玩过的。

「可以玩一下你的乳头吗？」

他查了一下有些人乳头会很敏感，有些人的没什么感觉，鸣人觉得像tomato这种好像是早泄的应该会很敏感。

“这怎么玩？”

拉面先生一上来就把佐助问懵了，乳头也可以玩吗？

「捏住乳头揉搓就好啦，打湿一点也可以哦」

佐助是真心不觉得男的乳头有什么好玩的，也没什么好看的，他的胸部就是一个点而已。话是这么说，钱还是要赚的，他摸上乳头开始今天的任务。

「tomato有点乳头凹陷呀」

佐助不知道什么是凹陷，他没见过别人的胸，以为大家都和他一样，他按住乳晕上微微的凸起的一个点，揉搓时擦到一个小口，快感从乳尖向大脑皮层传递，他不知道摸乳头也能很爽，有种想尿尿的感觉，忍不住摸了摸下面。

指尖在乳头上打转，他凹陷的乳头很快就立了起来，觉得又痒又舒服，他小声喘气，抓住挺起来的乳头抠着上面的小孔。另一个手直接开始套弄阴茎。

「要两个手都玩乳头，用口水把它们打湿」

佐助没办法，他的阴茎已经有点硬了，把手指塞到嘴里舔，在大力地搅动下鸣人都听到了口水声。

亮晶晶的唾液裹住tomato的手指，一会没有玩弄的乳头马上又凹了进去，他又用手指把它们揉起来，唾液润滑得很好，也让乳头更加敏感了，两个肉色乳头直直的立起来，抵住小孔时下面的阴茎也翘起来，流出一点点液体滴在椅子上，后穴也开始收缩。

「把它拉起来」

佐助眯着眼睛看他的留言，两个手用食指和拇指提起他的乳头，用力按住敏感点时佐助没忍住叫了出来。

“嗯......哈啊......”

「还有别人看过你的奶子吗？」

拉面先生打字很快。

“没....没有....”

其实根据这几天的聊天来看一根筋的拉面先生只是很好奇的提问，或者是他真实的渴望，包括他前面说的也是，但佐助还是不可避免的感觉这是某种dirty talk，还是说拉面先生天赋异禀。

他没办法阻止自己的身体听到这些话就更兴奋，沾着唾液的乳头饱满的充血挺立着，被灯照的泛出水光，囊袋鼓鼓的和阴茎一起要蓄势待发。他有些颤抖，滑滑的唾液让他不能很好的捏住，他只能用力，为了让拉面先生更好地看到乳头胸部也向后靠，快感传到他整个身体，不只是乳头，尾椎骨又开始发痒，他又动了动腰，结果乳头从他手里溜走，那个刚刚一直在被刺激的点被弹了回去。

“啊嗯.....啊.....要射......”

他的阴茎本来就硬的不行了，乳头的刺激让他下面也没办法忍住，他射的很远，腿挂在桌子上发力的时候屁股不自觉离开椅子向前挺。他第一次知道自己没有弄那根东西也能射精。

射过精的佐助整个瘫在凳子上，乳头又痒又痛也不敢再揉，不然他觉得自己又会爽到射。

他没发现对面的拉面先生很久没有再提要求，因为鸣人正在对tomato解决自己的生理需求。


	5. Chapter 5

后来他们又在房间荤素搭配互动了几次。家里的存款和带土资助的钱，再加上拉面最近不断打赏给他的钱，终于足够支付一部分的手术费了，剩下的医院说可以做完手术再结。

鼬做手术那天带土也来陪他，两个人在手术室门口坐立不安，已经是社会人的带土比他一个高中生还沉不住气，趴在门口听动静，他又在外面叽里咕噜说卡卡西要是把鼬弄瞎了怎么办。

佐助说你这个乌鸦嘴，卡卡西医生一定技术高超！就算他瞎了我哥也不会瞎！带土听到他居然诅咒卡卡西，又上去跟他打架。

其实手术很快就做完了，鼬被推出来的时候还在和卡卡西说话，看到他哥眼睛蒙着纱布还是挺吓人的，跑过去抓着鼬的手。

哥哥躺在推床上说他没事，佐助说这可是动刀子的手术怎么可能没事，问他有没有别的地方不舒服？曾经在他眼里可以单挑带土卡卡西（其实没有）的大哥现在跟林黛玉似的。带土过来缓和气氛，说没关系，他当初出了车祸现在也还好好的，鼬比他厉害一定没事。那可是卡卡西的一块心病，他真的很怕带土每次说自己的伤，带土早就不痛了，卡卡西心还痛着哪。

佐助都感到卡卡西眼睛射出怨念光线了，看心大如带土还在耍宝，你就乐吧，待会卡卡西就不理你了。

闲来无事的鸣人最近又馋tomato了，真希望有一天能亲自给番茄浇水哈。

结果鸣人连续给他发了两天消息都没回复，一般只要收到消息tomato都回复的很及时，他怎么了？鸣人开始胡思乱想，甚至脑补出他被举报未成年在网上传播淫秽色情要被拘留，又想自己应该可以把tomato捞出来。

终于忙完哥哥的事情，佐助才有空闲下来看手机，看拉面给他发了好多消息，从想看你变成你没事吗还好吗，拉面是在关心他？

正好他心情也不错，和他相处了一个多月觉得拉面先生是好人，就把最开始拉面问他的事情说了，难得还对他说了一句谢谢。鸣人有种我家有儿初长成的感觉，怜爱的不行，甚至还想给他再点打钱让他哥哥好好养病。

后来鸣人找他要了地址，说给他寄玩具，天真如佐助还很开心，结果收到的时候发现有一个恐龙玩偶，还有很多成人用品。

「这也是玩具的一种嘛，tomato会喜欢的？」

拉面先生在网线另一头怡然自乐。

算了，反正不要钱，佐助也不计较。而且用在他身上拉面还会继续给他打钱。

他把东西一个一个从包裹里拿出来，里面掉出来几张纸片，他以为是什么好评返现准备拿去扔掉，结果是名片和一些优惠券。

上面写着木叶市活影商贸有限公司副总漩涡鸣人，还有电话和地址，地址就在本市。应该是拉面先生寄给他的时候不小心掉进去的，因为还有很多一乐拉面的优惠券。

那他是卖拉面的吗？还是这个什么副总？卖拉面的也有颗想当副总的心吗？副总吃拉面也会要优惠券吗？佐助心里的有钱人吃面都是一个大盘子里放上还没有拳头大小的一坨面，长长的桌子上摆一杯红酒和蜡烛过得相当高雅。

反正哪个都和他没关系，佐助回到现实。他把卡片们塞到成人用品包装袋里，一起放到柜子深处，等到哪天拉面让他用的时候再拿出来。

不过他很喜欢那个恐龙玩偶，比他手机壳上面的还可爱，但是比不上小时候哥哥给他买的，他洗了洗，准备晾干了把它们摆到一起天天看。


End file.
